The present disclosure relates broadly to an arrow broadhead with retracted cutting blades that pivot outwardly into an expanded position upon target contact and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an arrow broadhead having a cutting blade housing body with an elongated groove extending along a portion of a length of the housing body. The groove is used to receive a pair of pivot arms or a sliding arm attached to a pair of cutting blades. The cutting blades are received in opposite sides of the groove when the broadhead is in a retracted position during arrow flight. Upon target contact, the pivot arms or sliding arm pivot the cutting blades outwardly from the sides of the groove into an expanded position for maximum cutting and target penetration.